


Wrecked

by Luniana



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luniana/pseuds/Luniana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A gift for Karadin, whose amazing art is truly an inspiration.  Karadin mentioned drawing a merman picture with Steve and Bucky, and this followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrecked

Explosions on the surface were muffled but still obvious in the depths.  Bucky heard them start and couldn’t stop the flinch.  Frowning he used his one arm to pull himself forwards towards the mouth of his home.  Sunlight filtered lazily through the water minus the silvery blur of fish as they moved quickly away from the disturbance. 

Hating himself for it he swam towards the fighting, his dark navy tail with threatening red marks pushing him along. 

Two wooden hulls sat low in the water.  After each concussive blast a spray of timbers hit the water.  His frown deepened.  The two vessels were unusually close.  Battles of this kind normally started much further apart. 

Keeping a careful distance he pushed himself up to the surface and let only his eyes and the top of his head breach the water.  His dark hair swirled around his cheeks like seaweed as he examined the two ships with narrowed eyes.

The two ships bore the same flag he realized with a start.  On the smaller of the two ships the humans were shouting and struggling to continue to fire upon the other ship while some fought with swords as men swung from one vessel to the other, attempting to board.

As Bucky watched the tide turned against the smaller warship.  Holes dotted its hull and more and more enemy men were boarding, the remaining crew unable to hold them off any longer.

Two men fought off the invaders that were trying to gain control of the smaller ship’s wheel.  They fought together often, moving in an elaborate dance of sword and pistol to protect each other against the onslaught. 

Bucky hadn’t realized he’d been swimming closer to the doomed vessel until he found himself able to see the two men clearer.  The Captain, judging by the amount of gold on his ripped and bloodstained shirt was tall and broad with windswept blond hair.  The other bore less gold buttons and tassels, his chocolate skin damp with perspiration. 

The pair of them tossed an enemy over the side, gaining a moment of reprieve that the Captain used to shout at the other man.  “That’s an order, Sam!  Go!”

Sam’s expression was mutinous as he pulled off his elaborate military jacket before tossing it away and diving off the back of the ship into the water. 

Bucky dove under the water himself, half afraid he would be spotted by this ‘Sam’ as the other man surfaced briefly before diving back under water and swimming quickly towards the nearest reef where few would truly be able to follow.

An explosion rumbled through the water, too close for comfort causing Bucky to swim deeper.  Looking back over his shoulder he saw more timbers hitting the surface of the water, and then a body as it began to sink.

The golden haired Captain drifted lazily down towards him, limp.

Curious Bucky pushed himself up towards the Captain, squinting at the man’s features in the dim light below the battle.

A spark of recognition hit Bucky like a knife to the gut.  He wrapped his arm around the human’s chest and pulled, tail lashing as he dragged the man upwards and towards the reefs where Sam had disappeared.  Once he was sure he wouldn’t be seen by the men of either vessel he surfaced, ensuring the Captain’s head was up above the water as well.  Under his arm he could feel the man’s heart beating, but he wasn’t breathing.

Cursing the loss of his other arm he dragged himself and the Captain onto a spit of sand he knew no boat or vessel could easily reach.  He rolled the human onto his back and tried to expel the water from his lungs with a hard push of his hand.

Three pushes later the human began to choke and thrash.  He pushed the human away, onto his side and struggled back to the water, slipping back under, washing the harsh sand from his blue scales. 

He swam away from the reef, staying as deep as he could.  Belatedly he realized the muffled blasts of canon fire had stopped almost as soon as the Captain’s body had hit the water.  The battle seemed to be over.

He retreated to his home trying to ignore the phantom warmth under his arm and on his torso.  “That man…” he whispered.  “I knew him…” 


End file.
